My sacrifice
by littleoddball
Summary: Songfic. The sacrifices Robin and Marion have faced. Enjoy


Written for a very good friend of mine for her birthday. She chose the song )

Happy Birthday Piffy!

Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I've got a packet of chewing gum in my pockets and that is all I own at the moment

Flamers will be eaten by flame-eaters and will not be allowed gum.

**_

* * *

_**

_**My Sacrifice**_

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  


She heard hooves clattering outside, and the door swinging open. "We have visitors." She muttered to herself as she got up and left her bedroom. She descended the stairs stopping midway to silently observe their guests. All was quiet. The next moment voices were heard, one being her father's, the other two, voices from long ago. She stopped in her movements, her heart heavy with all the memories that one of those voices could unlock from her and her head light now that that voice banished any other thought but of them together and how to welcome him home. "Oh, I know exactly how to welcome him home." She said as she picked up her bow and an arrow…

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

There were times, during his trials in the forest, during his fighting for the people of England that a little voice would pipe up 'Why do you do this? Why not pack it in? You are doing more damage than good.' And oh how tempting it was. How sick he was of doing the right thing. The only thing that stopped him was Marion. Every time she gave him a speech about how he was going at it the wrong way, it only strengthened his resolve. He loved her, oh my how he loved her, but he just couldn't stand her when she was proven right and he was not about to let that happen. No, when Richard returned, Robin will be able to turn to her and say that four worded sentence that is very important to be able to say at least once in your life (second only to a three worded sentence but he had hoped to able to say that before the return of the King.) Yes, Robin secretly longs to say "I told you so!" to Marion and that is the one thought that keep him going, however this sentence may spur him on but the other warms him at night, sooths him when hurt and comforts him during loss. Yes, "I love you" was the sentence that really was the source of the heroics. It makes him believe, makes him strong and that dream of reviving their relationship keeps him going, keeps him flying.

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  


At times, the thought of kissing and making up were the last thing on their minds and the thought of killing each other was too close for comfort. Yet no matter how big the fight was or how small a time they had together, they always found a way to make up. They still had faith in each other, even if they refused to say so.

That is why both went out of the way to help the other even after they claimed the plan was foolish or the belief tainted. They never spoke beyond a "thank you" when a situation like this arose. It is time like these, my dear readers, when we really see why pride is a sin. Of course this pride happened after the fall, neither where this stubborn when they were courting. Now neither wanted to make a fool of themselves in front of a former lover.

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  


Both made sacrifices, however if you were to corner Robin, when he had been drinking and therefore at his most truthful, he would admit that Marion made the greater sacrifice, for you see, Robin gave up a title, a house and some land. Marion sacrificed herself. She could never be her rebellious, passionate self. She would wear a mask at the court of Nobels, when dealing with the sheriff, when humoring Guy and his poor attempt at courting and when meeting up with him. The Nightwatchman is her true form and even then she must wear a mask to disguise herself for if she was recognize it could earn her a long drop and short stop.

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  


Yet through dangers untold and perils great they would always steal away once in a while to meet, be it only to have a good argument. For despite everything that has been said and done, they needed each other.

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice  


They did not have to be Robin of the Hood or Lady Marion. They could say what they like, do whatever they wanted, there was no need to stand on occasion when they have known each other their whole lives. But when Guy took her, killed her, married her, there was no need to be the hero. "I told you so." Didn't seem so important anymore. "I love you" may have brought her back but it didn't make her his. She was free to choose and she choose Guy. Again another sacrifice on her part…

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  


But, like a typical woman, she changed her mind at the last second and returned to him. Because there were some sacrifices she just couldn't live with. Marrying the man she didn't love was one of them….

My sacrifice.

* * *

Please review, if only to wish Piffy a happy birthday


End file.
